ONE TRUE PAIRING
by PrxJeon
Summary: VKOOK/JIKOOK/VHOPE/MINYOON/Vkook, official pairing yang dibuat para fans fujodansi kepada para member yang dianggap memiliki 'hubungan'. V dan Jungkook pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena mereka memang tidak mempunyai hubungan spesial. Tapi ketika Jikook dan Vhope muncul, Para fujodanshi pun berusaha membuat mereka bersatu. akankah itu akan berhasil? / RATE T / Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

ONE TRUE PAIRING

.

 **Main** : Vkook  
 **Minor** : Jikook  
Vhope  
MinYoon  
others

.

Rate T

.

Genre Romance, a bit Comedy, friendship, family, high school life and university life

.

Warning! Boys Love, typo, crack pair, etc.

.

Vkook, adalah salah satu official pairing yang dibuat ARMY –sebutan untuk fans BTS- kepada para member yang dianggap memiliki 'hubungan'. V dan Jungkook pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena mereka memang tidak mempunyai hubungan spesial. Tapi ketika _couple_ Jikook dan Vhope mulai muncul, Para _fujodanshi_ * pun berusaha membuat mereka bersatu. Akankah rasa 'ketidakpedulian' itu masih ada? Apakah para _fujodanshi_ berhasil membuat mereka bersatu?

.

The casts aren't mine, but this fanfiction is only mine. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan baik judul maupun alur karena sepenuhnya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Terinspirasi dari moment Vkook, Jikook, dan other pairs.

* * *

 **Kpopfics Present  
**

* * *

 **-Prolog-**

"AAA VKOOK! VKOOK IS REAL!" Para fans yang mungkin di dominasi oleh para _fujodanshi_ itu berteriak histeris ketika Kim Taehyung, atau dikenal sebagai V ini memeluk Jeon Jungkook –magnae di BTS- dari belakang.

Bangtan Sonyeondan atau biasa disebut BTS ini adalah boyband rookie yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Boyband ini beranggotakan 7 orang, diantaranya Kim Seokjin –hyung tertua-, Kim Namjoon atau biasa disebut Rap Monster yang merupakan leader di BTS, Jung Hoseok atau J-Hope, Min Yoongi atau Suga, Kim Taehyung atau V, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook merupakan maknae lines di BTS. Tingkah mereka yang atraktif, hiperaktif, dan konyol membuat para hyungnim sebal terkadang juga tertawa konyol dan merasa terhibur.

Di Korea Selatan, para fans memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yaitu membuat official pairing antara para member yang menurut mereka lebih dekat satu sama lain dibandin yang lain. Official pairing menurut ARMY –sebutan fans BTS- antara lain NamJin (Namjoon dan Seokjin), MinYoon (Jimin dan Yoongi), dan Vkook (V dan Jungkook). Tentu setiap pairing memiliki fans nya masing-masing. Namun, pairing yang saat ini sedang booming adalah Vkook. Bagi mereka Vkook adalah pair terlucu di BTS. Jungkook akan menjadi evil saat bersama Taehyung, dan Taehyung akan menjadi konyol saat bersama Jungkook.

Seperti sekarang, Taehyung akan bergelayut manja di bahu Jungkook sambil tersenyum idiot. Terkadang juga menyuapi Jungkook makanan ringan selama fansign berlangsung. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat para fans selalu berteriak heboh meminta fanservice lebih.

* * *

Taehyung dan Jungkook akan bersikap biasa saja saat show off camera. Jungkook akan sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri, begitupun dengan Taehyung. Bukan seperti couple Vkook yang diketahui fans. Awalnya Taehyung dan Jungkook bersikap biasa saja dan cenderung menuruti permintaan para fans jika mereka meminta fanservice, karena jujur mereka memang sudah dekat sejak sebelum BTS debut.

"kau memilih siapa diantara para member yang ingin kau dekati?"

"Aku memilih sang magnae, Jeon Jungkook tentunya" itulah jawaban Taehyung saat ditanyai oleh MC. Taehyung akan menjawab Jungkook, dan Jungkook juga akan menjawab Taehyung. Hyungnim juga tidak mempermasalahkan yang terkadang fanservice mereka terlihat berlebihan. Seperti saat syuting radio mengenai anniversary mereka, Taehyung akan menggigit telinga Jungkook.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hoseok, mereka selalu pergi berdua kemana-mana. Hoseok juga akan selalu menempeli Taehyung. Jungkook memang tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, namun moment Vkook berkurang dan lebih banyak bermunculan moment Vhope. Para OTP dari Vkook pun kecewa. Sangat minim sekali mereka menemukan moment Vkook, Jungkook juga sekarang lebih dekat dengan Jimin. Iya, Jimin sekarang di notice Jungkook setelah insiden pernyataan cinta Jimin yang ratusan kali ditolak Jungkook.

Melalui akun Naver, salah satu _k-netz_ mengupload foto Vkook dan memberi caption, "sangat merindukan moment Vkook ): apakah kalian juga?"

para fans saling melayangkan pernyataan setuju mengenai kesedihan mereka kehilangan moment Vkook. Mereka berencana membuat Vkook kembali membuat banyak moment dan fanservice. Terutama para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ yang benar-benar mengharapkan moment mereka.

Mereka pun mengetikkan mengenai moment Jikook terbaru yang saat ini sedang banyak dibicarakan para fans.

* * *

"kalau kau disuruh datang ke pulau tak berpenghuni? Kau akan mengajak siapa?"

"Aku takkan pergi kesana tanpa siapapun kecuali dengan Jungkook. Jadi Jungkookie, ayo pergi bersamaku" ujar Jimin dengan menatap mata Jungkook. Para member sontak memaksa Jungkook untuk menjawab iya. Lalu sang MC beralih bertanya ke Jungkook dengan pertanyaan sama.

"kalau aku akan pergi dengan ..." Jungkook sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dan dilanjutkan oleh Jimin, "hiduplah bahagia denganku". Taehyung hanya tertawa terpaksa mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia juga merasa sebal dengan Jungkook yang masih saja meladeni Jimin.

* * *

Taehyung dan Hoseok selalu berjalan berdua sepanjang 'The Red Bullet' Concert berlangsung. Mereka melakukan skinship, entah itu berpegangan tangan atau bertatap muka. Tak jarang juga memeluk satu sama lain. Hal itu tentu saja diliat Jungkook, namun Jungkook hanya memasang wajah acuh. Berusaha tak peduli. Para fans yang memiliki indra penglihatan melebihi kamera yang dipakai para noona fansite itu pun menyadari bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook sebenarnya saling cemburu. Mereka semakin giat berusaha menyatukan Vkook.

* * *

Taehyung yang kolot, dan Jungkook yang tidak peka. Akankah kedua orang ini akan menyukai satu sama lain? Ataukah Jimin dengan Jungkook, Hoseok dengan Taehyung? Dan apakah rencana yang dibuat fans untuk menyatukan V dan Jungkook akan berhasil?

 **TO BE CONTINUE / END?**

* * *

Garis besar cerita ini sudah terangkum dalam prolog. cuma tidak semua dimasukkin ke prolog ya.

Ficts lain aja belum kelar udah released baru lagi -_- maafkan saya, ficts lain dalam proses perbaikan dan pematangan sebelum di publish. Benar-benar kacau membuat genre mystery, jadi mau bikin yang cheesy cheesy easy reading aja. Saya berusaha buat sesuai kenyataan di lapangan/? Maksudnya variety show nya, dialog mereka. Benar-benar all in. Tapi kalau ada salah tanggal maupun variety show nya mohon dimaafkan '-' Actually, saya buat ff ini karena merasa miris dengan moment Vkook yang sekarang jarang ditemui daripada moment lain. Terutama Jikook yang sedang booming membuat fanservice disana-sini ya walaupun saya Jikook hard shipper juga –"

* = fujoshi dan fudanshi. Fujoshi adalah sebutan untuk fans perempuan yang menyukai boy x boy sementara fudanshi adalah sebutan untuk fans laki-laki yang menyukai boy x boy.

So, **berkenan untuk review** demi melanjutkan masa depan dari fanfict yang saya buat dengan setulus hati ini?

#TeamJKBottom


	2. Chapter 2

ONE TRUE PAIRING

.

 **Main** : Vkook  
 **Minor** : Jikook  
Vhope  
MinYoon  
others

Rate T

.

Genre Romance, a bit Comedy, friendship, brothership, family, high school life and university life

.

Warning! Boys Love, typo, crack pair, etc.

Vkook, adalah salah satu official pairing yang dibuat ARMY –sebutan untuk fans BTS- kepada para member yang dianggap memiliki 'hubungan'. V dan Jungkook pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena mereka memang tidak mempunyai hubungan spesial. Para _fujodanshi_ * pun berusaha membuat mereka bersatu. Tapi ketika _couple_ Jikook dan Vhope mulai bermunculan, akankah rasa 'ketidakpedulian' itu masih ada?

.

The casts aren't mine, but this fanfiction is only mine. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan baik judul maupun alur karena sepenuhnya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Terinspirasi dari moment Vkook, Jikook, dan other pairs.

* * *

Kpopfics Present

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER 1 : Our Debut has Coming! -**

.

 _Rabu, 01 Mei 2013_

Pada hari ini, Rabu, 01 Mei 2013 CEO BigHit Entertainment, memanggil beberapa trainee yang beliau rasa sudah siap untuk debut. Beliau memegang papan yang berisikan daftar nama-nama trainee yang sudah ia saring dan ia nilai. Trainee tersebut antara lain Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jeongguk.

Di tempat lain, para trainee tersebut sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan untuk menemui CEO mereka. Semua sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

"Jeongguk, kau meminjam pakaian 'Capsule' warna putihku kan? Dimana?" Teriak Taehyung, salah seorang trainee. Ia mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, panggilan dadakan ini membuatnya syok. Karena ia sendiri tadi sibuk melatih vokalnya bersama Jimin.

"Sudah ku balikkan hyung! Ish, sepatuku juga mana sih?" sang maknae, Jeongguk mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ya! Bisakah suasana disini sedikit kondusif? Taehyung, baju mu ada di balik pintu. Jeongguk, sepatumu di kamar" Kim Namjoon mengerang frustasi melihat betapa rusuhnya dorm mereka. Ya walaupun ini dorm sementara. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa sang CEO memanggil mereka bertujuh? Apa mereka akan debut? Semoga saja.

"Lebih baik kalian makan dulu. Aku sudah memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk kita. Hoseok-ah, kau sudah tidak sibuk kan? Makanlah dulu. Jimin, Yoongi, kalian sedang apa dipojokkan heh?" Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku para trainee yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng ini. Mereka idiot, atau bagaimana?

"Ya hyung sebentar. Yoongi hyung memintaku membuka tali sepatunya. Terikat simpul mati. Kami tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh kok" Jimin tersenyum lebar dan dihadiahi pukulan kecil di kening oleh Yoongi.

"Wow, bau nya enak Jin hyung! Ayo makaan~ Jim, Yoongi ayo makan. Ya Taehyung, Jeongguk, Namjoon makan" Hoseok menggaet lengan para trainee untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

"sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Jangan nervous guys" Namjoon menyemangati para trainee yang lain.

beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Gedung BigHit dengan diantar oleh van. Mereka bergegas menuju lift dan menekan angka 5, ruangan dimana sang CEO menunggu.

dengan langkah yang tegang dan kaku, mereka membuka pintu ruangan setelah mengucapkan salam. Mereka membungkukkan badannya di hadapan sang CEO.

"Jadi, kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian bertujuh untuk datang menemuiku? Well, ini mungkin akan mengejutkan kalian. Dan ini cukup mendadak"

para trainee menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sang CEO.

"aku akan mendebutkan kalian. Dengan nama Bangtan Seonyondan, disingkat BTS. Aku juga akan mengenakan konsep hiphop & dance untuk BTS. Jadi aku harap kalian dapat berlatih giat. Untuk debut, aku harap secepatnya kalian bisa debut. Karena aku sudah mempersiapkan tanggal debut kalian"

wajah mereka seketika berubah cerah. Mereka menunjukkan senyum ceria dan berteriak bahagia

"Gamsahamnidaaaa" ucap mereka serentak. Mereka membungkukkan badan mereka bersama membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

"aku juga akan membacakan peranan kalian dalam BTS ini. Semoga kalian puas"

dan sang CEO mulai membacakan posisi mereka dalam BTS.

1\. Kim Seokjin  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : Anyang, 04 Desember 1992  
Posisi : Vocal, Visual  
Nama Panggung : Jin

2\. Min Yoongi  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : Daegu, 09 Maret 1993  
Posisi : Rapper  
Nama Panggung : Suga

3\. Jung Hoseok  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : Gwangju, 18 Februari 1994  
Posisi : Rapper, Dancer  
Nama Panggung : J-Hope

4\. Kim Namjoon  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : Ilsan, 12 September 1994  
Posisi : Leader, Main Rapper  
Nama Panggung : Rap Monster

5\. Park Jimin  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : Busan, 13 Oktober 1995  
Posisi : Vocal, Dancer  
Nama Panggung : Jimin

6\. Kim Taehyung  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : Daegu, 30 Desember 1995  
Posisi : Vocal  
Nama Panggung : V

7\. Jeon Jeongguk  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : Busan, 01 September 1997  
Posisi : Maknae, Vocal, Dancer, Rapper  
Nama Panggung : Jungkook

mereka bertepuk tangan meriah mengetahui bahwa posisi Jeongguk sangat banyak di dalam BTS, juga nama Taehyung yang berubah menjadi satu huruf saja.

"Jeosonghamnida, kenapa nama saya hanya V?" tanya Taehyung bingung. Dan sang CEO tersenyum maklum.

"aku menamai Yoongi menjadi Suga karena menurutku dia manis seperti sugar. Aku memberi nama panggung Hoseok dengan J-Hope karena menurutku Hoseok memiliki banyak harapan. Aku berharap kau bisa mewujudkan semua mimpimu. Dan Taehyung, aku memberimu nama V karena itu memiliki banyak lanjutan. Seperti Victory, aku berharap kalian dapat berkembang dan menjadi sukses. Terakhir, aku memberi nama Namjoon sebagai Rap Monster, karena aku melihat skill mu yang luar biasa seperti rapper underground. Mulai besok, kalian akan rekaman dan syuting video untuk debut kalian. Selamat beristirahat" sang CEO pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Mereka ternganga mendengar penjelasan sang CEO. Jimin yang senang menggoda Yoongi pun mencolek pinggang Yoongi dan berkata "Sugaaa hyung.. yuhuu, yang katanya manis seperti gula" Jimin terbahak dan dibalas tatapan melotot dari Yoongi. Ia segera memukul Jimin keras-keras dan membuahkan erangan kesakitan.

Sementara Taehyung dengan cengiran kotaknya malah menggendong Jungkook di punggung. Mereka berlarian di sekitar ruangan dan mengatakan. "kita debutttt!"

Namjoon. Seokjin, dan Hoseok saling berpelukan dan berputar seperti teletubbies. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar teletubbies sekarang?

Sudah hampir seminggu mereka rekaman untuk lagu 'No More Dream', lagu dengan tempo hip hop dan kental dengan beat yang cepat membuat mereka benar-benar dituntut untuk mengikuti vocal beat. Dance yang enerjik pun benar-benar menguras tenaga, terutama Jin dan Namjoon yang dominan nya memiliki skill dance di bawah rata-rata member yang lain agaknya kesusahan.

"Jin hyung, kau harus memutar seperti ini. All in" Hoseok dengan sabar mengajari Jin dan Namjoon.

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook justru bermain 'Frying Pan', dan yang kalah akan mendapatkan hukuman Truth or Dare. Yoongi sibuk bermain smartphone setelah seharian ia berlatih rap dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Ya Jungkook-ah, truth or dare?" tanya Jimin dan Taehyung excited. Pasalnya ini adalah kekalahan Jungkook yang pertama.

"dare" jawab Jungkook ragu. Mereka pun menyeringai dan saling memberi kode mata. Dengan gerakan tangan membuat hitungan dari 1. 2. 3 " AYO AEGYO!"

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa katanya? Aegyo? Oh Tuhan, Jungkook tidak bisa aegyo jika disuruh. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun melakukan gwiyomi dan itu membuat Jimin langsung mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook dan Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat sembari berkata, "kyeoptaaa".

* * *

 _Sabtu, 25 Mei 2013  
_  
Para member BTS melakukan foto shooting. Mereka dituntut untuk memasang wajah cool dan itu justru membuahkan tawa yang meledak, terutama saat melihat para member berusaha untuk tidak gugup melihat banyaknya blitz kamera. Taehyung tertawa paling keras saat melihat Jungkook.

* * *

Minggu, 02 Juni 2013

Melalui akun media sosial, BigHit Entertainment mengumumkan debut BTS pada tanggal 13 Juni 2013. Mereka mengunggah foto dan profil para member BTS. Tak ayal, melihat foto debut dan pre-debut mereka di media sosial membuat para netizen saling berkomentar memberi dukungan.

* * *

Selasa, 04 Juni 2013

Lagi, BigHit Entertainment mengunggah video mengenai skill dari para member juga kelucuan para member. Membuat para fans heboh dan mereka memberikan beberapa komentar.

[+213, -60]  
Bukankah yang saling bergendongan itu V dan Jungkook? Ah mereka sangat imut. Mereka selalu bersama di setiap video yang BigHit Entertainment unggah. Aku mendukung mereka! Kekeke xDD

[+200, -65]  
Aku menyukai saat Suga dan Jimin bersamaa! Tapi tunggu, bukankah Rap Monster dan Jin terlihat saling melengkapi saat bersama?

* * *

Kamis, 13 Juni 2013

BTS debut dengan lagu berjudul No More Dream dari album pertama '2 Cool 4 Skool' berhasil dirilis pada tanggal 13 Juni 2013 dan menimbulkan reaksi yang positif dari netizens. Mereka tampaknya menyukai konsep bad boy yang dihadirkan oleh BTS. BigHit Entertainment juga mengatakan bahwa BTS memiliki aliran hiphop dan dance. Mereka mengadakan konferensi pers dan mini fansign.

"Jungkook, duduk disini" ujar Taehyung dengan mic agar Jungkook mendengar ucapannya. Para fans berteriak heboh, puluhan blitz kamera memenuhi ruangan untuk memoto mereka.

"Vkook! Vkook!" teriakan fans membuat V dan Jungkook kembali melakukan fanservice. Tak mau kalah, Jimin juga menempeli Suga dan para fans berteriak menyebut Minyoon.

sesi tanya jawab pun dimulai.

"sebenarnya, siapa yang paling sering bersama diantara BTS?"

"Jujur, kami rasa kami sangat dekat satu sama lain. Tapi jika kalian bertanya untuk 'hal dekat' lain. Maka aku lebih sering bersama Jin, V dengan Jungkook, dan Jimin dengan Suga" ucap Rap Monster.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan J-Hope?" tanya wartawan lain.

"aku bisa dekat dengan siapapun. Hahaha" J-Hope tertawa.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan debut kalian? Banyak sekali netizens yang membicarakan kalian di media sosial"

sementara sesi tanya jawab berlangsung. Taehyung sering kali menatap Jungkook secara intens, membuat Jungkook salah tingkah. Kadang Jungkook akan bermain game bersama Taehyung.

"lalu Taehyung-ssi, sudah berapa lama kau dekat dengan Jungkook-ssi?"

Taehyung yang asik bermain dengan Jungkook pun meraih mic, "kurasa cukup lama. Jungkookie anak yang imut, ia juga suka aegyo. Dia lucu dan kita menjadi idiot bersama". Sontak seluruh orang yang berada disana tertawa. Vkook sungguh imut.

Seusai pulang dari mini fansign dan debut stage yang digelar di berbagai stasiun acara tv, BTS memiliki variety show yang bernama Army Rookie King. Acara ini terdiri dari 8 episode. Dan tiap episode menampilkan kekonyolan member BTS. seperti episode pertama, dimana member BTS ditipu untuk memasuki lift dan menunjukkan bakat mereka padahal itu hanya kebohongan semata. Kru menyiapkan seorang gadis cantik yang berpakaian seksi dan nantinya gadis tersebut akan mendekati tiap member BTS.

Pada episode kedua, BTS harus memasakkan makanan untuk ulang tahun Rap Monster. Tim terbagi menjadi 2 grup. Grup merah terdiri dari Jin, Jimin, dan Jungkook dan grup biru terdiri dari Suga, V, J-Hope. Mereka disediakan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Tentunya jika kita memiliki ide masakan yang sama maka harus berebut mengambil bahan-bahannya bukan? Itulah yang terjadi. Suasana tidak kondusif, Jungkook memeluk Suga dari belakang agar Suga tidak bisa mengambil bahan makanan, Jin yang mengancam J-Hope dan Jimin yang berantem dengan V. Lalu Jungkook memeluk V dari belakang. Selama acara, V seringkali menatap Jungkook terutama jika Jungkook melakukan skinship bersama Jimin ketika mereka memasak Ramyeon.

Sikap Jimin makin aneh ke Jungkook, ia semakin menempeli Jungkook dan menyatakan cinta nya untuk sang maknae. Seperti pada saat bermain game di Army Rookie King episode ketiga. Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi Jungkook sepenuhnya. All for Jungkook, membuat semua member hanya bisa speechless atas ucapan Jimin. Lalu para fans meng-capture video tersebut dan mengunggahnya ke media sosial.

 _Uploaded 3 hours ago.  
_ [+60, -21]  
Kalian lihat? Jimin terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jungkook. Aku sebagai Vkook shipper tentu saja sebal, kenapa bukan V saja yang mengatakan hal itu?

[+91, -30]  
kekeke, aku sebagai Jikook shipper sih bahagia. Ayo Jimin teruskan usahamu mendapatkan notice Jungkook

[+58, -10]  
Jujur aku sebagai Jungkook x All member, tapi menurutku Jimin lebih cocok dengan Suga

Namun sepertinya para Vkook shipper semakin dimanja dengan moment Vkook yang semakin banyak di setiap acara. Pada saat End-Plate King episode 4, Jungkook terpaksa harus ber cross-dressing menggantikan hukuman Jin. Jungkook tampak imut dalam balutan pakaian perempuan yang mau tak mau membuat V ikut terkesima. Dengan gerakan sensual, Jungkook membungkukkan badannya dan melakukan gerakan akan membuka roknya. Wajah V langsung memerah, ia memegangi baju Jungkook dan iseng mengintip dalaman Jungkook.

Para member pulang pukul 9 malam. Tentu saja mereka kelelahan karena syuting Army Rookie King. Jungkook melepas sepatunya dan segera menuju kamarnya. Begitu juga member yang lain. Ada yang sehabis berganti baju menonton televisi dulu, ada yang mandi. Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk bersama untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Jungkook meregangkan otot di kedua lengannya yang terasa kaku dan dengan sengaja mengenai badan Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung dongkol.

"Yaa! Jungkook-ah, sini kau! Kau kira aku invisible apa?" Taehyung segera menggelitiki Jungkook. Jungkook pun meringkuk di sofa agar tidak jatuh, ia tertawa kencang.

"hahaha hyung ampun hahaha. Gelii hahaha" Jungkook berusaha menghalau tangan Taehyung yang semakin gencar menggelitikinya.

Untung saja ada Jin yang melerai mereka, "aish kalian tidur sana! Sudah malam, besok masih ada schedule" Jin berusaha menarik Taehyung agar tidak mengganggu Jungkook.

Dan seperti biasa, tiap tengah malam Jungkook akan berpindah tempat tidur. Kali ini sasarannya adalah tempat tidur Jimin. Ia menggeser badan Jimin dan tidur di sebelah Jimin. Jungkook memeluk bonekanya. Tentu saja gara-gara itu Jimin terbangun dan mendapati Jungkook di kasurnya. Ia membenarkan poni Jungkook sebentar lalu terlelap.

"jaljayo Kookie" ujarnya.

dari malam berganti pagi. Sinar matahari yang menyorot masuk ke dorm BTS membuat para member terbangun dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Kecuali Jungkook yang masih asik tertidur di kasur Jimin.

"Jungkook belum bangun?" tanya Jin, dan Jimin menggeleng.

"dia tidur di kasurku hyung" ucap Jimin kemudian. Taehyung pun menawarkan diri untuk membangunkan Jungkook.

"Jungkookiee ayo bangun~~ atau kita akan terlambat" Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook dan berusaha menarik tangan Jungkook namun gagal. Ia pun diam sebentar, lalu menjetikkan jarinya.

"makanan sudah siaap. Ayo bangun kookie" bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook. Perlahan Jungkook terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"sudah puas tidurnya tuan putri? Cepat mandi"

"aa hyungie 5 menit lagi. Aku capeeek" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berusaha untuk tidur lagi namun ia kalah cepat dengan Taehyung yang menarik ia ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Taehyung tersenyum sendiri mendengar celotehan Jungkook di kamar mandi atas kekesalannya.

kurang lebih 15 menit kemudian Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi. Bau vanilla menguar dari tubuhnya, Jungkook memang sangat menyukai bau-bau khas perempuan. Ia duduk di meja makan, diantara Jimin dan Taehyung.

"woaah enaknyaa~~" ujar Jungkook dengan mata berbinar. Ia segera mengambil sumpit dan mengambil beberapa lauk. Taehyung yang gemas dengan kelakuan Jungkook pun mendekati Jungkook dan memeluk anak tersebut dari samping.

'Wangi' batin Taehyung. Ia mengusak-usak kepalanya di leher Jungkook namun Jungkook hanya cuek. Ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Jimin.

Hoseok yang sudah selesai makan melihat kelakuan Taehyung lalu berujar, "kau seperti om-om pedofil"

Taehyung segera melepaskan Jungkook dan memelototi Hoseok, "aku suka bau nya hyuung".

Jimin yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Jungkook pun sampai melupakan smartphone kesayangannya. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan mencari smartphone nya namun tidak ketemu.

"Kookie-ya, kau lihat smartphone ku?" Jungkook segera berjalan menuju kamar Jimin dan diikuti Taehyung. Namun entah kesialan apa yang dialami Taehyung, ia terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa Jungkook. Tentu Jungkook yang tidak siap itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

BRUK

semua member terpaku atas apa yang mereka lihat..

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

a/n : Maaf baru bisa update, kegiatan sekolah padat :( berhubung Ramadhan, jadi Nue update nya yang rate T aja ya. kalau pada tanya ini kenapa lebih condong ke BTS bukan Vkook nya? karena Nue mau nunjukkin kondisi dari anggota BTS pertama kali debut dulu, kenapa VKook bisa lengket, kenapa terbentuk pairing. terus juga Nue udah mengusahakan tanggalnya disamain sama kegiatan BTS nya cuma yang valid pas debut tanggal 13 Juni nya doang. hehe.. so, balas review dulu?

 **chryperz0130** : ini udah update^-^ ditunggu review nya ya. gamsahamnidaa

 **YM424** : hahaha sama xD saya juga ^-^ kalo liat otp bersatu itu kayak ada manis-manisnya/? *dikira minuman apa -_-*

 **Krystalya Park** : Jujur menurutku Jungkook bukan seme. sometimes emang dia keliatan manly tapi Jimin sendiri pernah bilang bahwa Jungkook itu suka nunjukkin dirinya apa adanya cuma saat off camera. truthfully, Jungkook suka aegyo loh cuma kalo off camera XD tapi semua punya pendapat masing-masing ;*

 **awlvkook** : hamdalah udah lanjut ;v tapi kalo otp nggak ada pengganggu nya itu kayak sop kurang garam. ga greget ;v

 **Name wachi** : hahaha disesuaikan sama kejadian di lapangan dong/?

 **wooshwanhee** : Vkook is cute setujuu~ syalalala /ikutan nyanti/ otakku juga fluffy banget duh kalo liat moment mereka. how cute

 **rizkymuda25** : sip ini udah lanjut. ditunggu review nya kakakk

 **kookvaddicted** : bahasa apa nian? '-' saya orang jawa wkwkwk vkook ga kemana-kemana teteeh

 **kiranARMY** : ohoho hamdalah disebu anti mainstream xDD memang, kalo buka yutup isinya moment Vkook jaman Pithecanthropus semua -_- sudah lapuk. jarang banget

 **Kajsyv** : udah lanjut kaka :( setujuu

 **kimiyukifernand** : pas dong ya ;)

 **PISANGCHAN** : kepslok nya di kondisikan ;') terharu nih. Jungkook makin manly emang, tapi era Fire udah balik imut ah ;v baca ff kalo Jungkook jadi seme bawaannya pingin makan gula, supaya mengobati kenyataan pahit ini/?

 **emma** : aduh di semangatin *-* poppo dari jungkook buat kamu ;*

 **fatikanabila1** : iya main nya vkook walaupun jujur aku lebih tau moment Jikook dibanding moment Vkook :( sekalian searching moment mereka dulu lah yaa

 **Hantu Just In** : ada minyoon kok tapi jujur aku kurang tau moment minyoon dan fakta tentang mereka ;3 bagi info mungkin boleeh

 **Vteo** : udah lanjut kok

Masih banyak yang belum kesebut ya :) review banyak-banyak biar ke notice Nue xDD asik ah bahasanya xDD makasih yang udah review, fav, follows, you're the best reader :* jangan jadi pembaca gelap ya xdd

from **#TeamJKBottom**


End file.
